Mr Evans
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka is a maid to a famous pianist. She finds her self in love with him, will she tell him her true feelings, or is she to scared. One-shot


Should my heart be skipping so many beats. Should I have butterflies rapidly escape my guts. Should I get a shot.

No.

I know what I have and there is no cure until heart brake. I the impossible girl to love, is indeed head over heels in love with a guy.

I don't know why it happened. I was free from this feeling for along time. Why now? Out of all the other times love can hit me in the face, why did it choose now? I'm so unaware of my surroundings that this feeling will never come back with any other man I'll meet.

He's the one.

But how? How do I know that he is the real deal that no other feeling of "Love" will compare to this? I know friends and family that had fallen in love many times before. Yet none of them felt this way toward any of their lovers. Not even my parents felt the way I felt toward this man. This is what Walt Disney movies where based on… True LOVE! The symptoms I have all lean towards that troubling feeling.

I looked over toward the man of my dreams. The man every girl once had fantasy of being rescued by. Why was I in love with a rich famous pianist. I should be in love with a teacher or a pilot from a romance novel Blair keep buying me.

I sighed and watch the clock waiting for my cue to leave so I won't get stuck talking to him. It is only a job all I do is sit around entertain, serve, and watch the damn rich man. At last the old grandfather clock chimed signalling the end of my shift with a deep annoying song.

I stood up and walked over toward the jacket closet. I opened it up and pulled out my trench coat and umbrella. I let a quiet sigh seep out of my barley opened lips.

"Going so soon. I thought you got the evening shift to?" his voice was sexy yet I could hear his humour in his voice.

"No. Not tonight. Cassandra Walters the new girl is taking the shift. Her dear grandma got sick. She really needs this job. Anyways I have some family matters to handle. So this is good that I have time to fix a few things… Good night Mr. Evans." I said as I curtsey. I looked up at his deep beautiful crimson eyes. Why was I so lost in those eyes. I shook my head and started to make my way toward the door.

He blocked the path to my only gateway to a so called freedom with his long strong body of his. Say good bye ice cream and old black and white romance movie marathon with Blair and my girl friends. "You can still stay for a while. I think Cassandra has brains to figure out when she is not needed." He smirked at me as he came closer to me. He made sure I had nowhere to run to. He knew the surroundings to well. I cursed to myself that I didn't think the selfish man will try his womanizing powers on me. They however had worked, but I am no pansy. I wasn't just going to show him that I am another toy to play with. No I am a strong, powerful, young, beautiful woman.

"Mr. Evans you should know that I'm not interested in you. I'm sorry but your womanizing powers don't work on me." I said as I was pushed toward the small jacket closet. I again being stupid I didn't close the door.

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss me back?" he laughed as he closed the closet door behind him as we both were in a small cramped jacket closet. I could smell his rich cologne engulf my nose. I loved the smell it wasn't to strong and didn't smell like chemicals.

I felt his strong long arms wrap around me. I gasped and tried to escape. "Please don't run." he whispered into my neck. I felt his lips press against my exposed neck. His lips, soft and gentle as they covered every inch of my neck.

"I don't want to be with anyone, but you. You are the only girl that makes me feel so good. I want to know that I'm the only one that makes your heart race so fast that you feel like you are flying. I want to be the one who gives you butterflies when I kiss you goodnight. I don't want any other men with you. I want you and your simple smiles and eye sparkles and… and everything I never seen before from any woman before. Love me. Please?" I never heard the Mr. Evans beg. He always gotten anything he wanted. I knew this must be something he really wants. And he was asking me if it was okay. I know my heart jumped a few feet in the sky.

His speech made my heart race even more than before which wasn't good for my health. I looked out toward the darkness. His breaths hitting the nip of my neck. "Please, please love me back. That's all I want is having you with me."

"Do you truly love me. Do I truly make your heart race when I look at you, when I smile?" I asked at the darkness. I wanted to know that he wasn't lying to me. To many times did I fall for this joke.

"Oh but you do so much more then that my love. Oh the dirty things I think about you and me alone. Dear my whole body irks yearns for a simple look, smile, touch. I'm a love sick pup who wants nothing more than be touched by my owner. Nothing more makes me happier." he said. His hot breaths made me shiver. His head rose and moved closer to my face. "Nothing makes me happier." he was centimetres away from my lips.

"You said that already." I whispered. I could feel him smirking at me. Then he kissed me. It was slow and not as forceful as I thought he would be. He was way better than every other man I kissed before. His kiss made sure my heart was dancing and leaping. It was like my first kiss times thousands upon thousands.

He broke of the kiss. "All I ever wanted was your lips on mine. It may not be your first but you'll remember it forever." his forehead was against mine. I could make out his features through the black curtain. "Nevertheless I must warn you that I won't be able to stop myself kissing you. I'll find ways. I promise you that."

I smiled and put my left hand under his chin brining him into another kiss. "I hope you will excuse my forwardness sir, but I think it's you who will have to look out." I whispered. I could hear a low growl come from him. I smirked. I had him under my own powers too.

"I hope you do this more often babe." he said before he put his lips back on mine where it felt like they were supposed to be.

I was happy. I was glad. I was exultant. This was the first of many make out sessions Soul and I will share together.

He showed me a whole other side of the man I feel in love with. I never will let go of this feeling ever.


End file.
